Under the Sea
Under the Sea is a fanfiction written by Cumulus Cloud. Yes, Under the Sea is a Little Mermaid reference. It was originally his 2nd idea for a book, but the 1st one chronologically. This may also be the only fanon Cumulus will create with a dystopic ending. (whoops) The PoV of the novel is Clearpool. The original book cover depicted Albatrooss and Clearpool battling near the shore. However, due to plot changes, Albatross is no longer on the cover. Now, Pangasius is seen swimming at the bottom border of the front cover, whilst the 5 main characters are on the back cover searching for him. Plot Blister was running out of time. The SeaWings had retreat to their last palace in the Kingdom, the NightWings home got exploded as well. So the only people Blister had on her side were the SandWing followers she had. But then she comes up with one last idea: round up the remaining NightWings and SeaWing and have them mate and make hybrid children. But word gets around that Blister died. What were they going to do? Some of the parents wanted to care for their new hybrid children. So Hurricane and Nightfall, come up with a brilliant idea: Hide. Stay Safe. After months of work, the city of Hydrolia is ready to be lived in. For about a few years, the NightWings, SeaWings, and Hybrids lived in Hydrolia harmoniously. But one day the city astarts to rumble. Clearpool and her group of friends naturally try to find out what's going on, but instead, a traitor is in their midst. And no one can stop it. "That's how it's done. I just wiped out an entire city. I'm pretty sure no one made it out alive. Now it's your turn." - Pangasius to an "Unknown Dragon" Prologue She was evil, clever, pretty. But unfortunately at the time, desperate. Blister’s army of SeaWings and NightWings was falling. Ever since Burn’s army attacked the Summer Palace, Queen Coral had her SeaWings retreat to the Deep Palace. And she didn’t have a clue on where the NightWings were. She only had her loyal SandWing followers. Nautilus and Squid were with her one night at a scavenger den as they were waiting for Morrowseer. (Little did they know he was killed by a volcano) “I bet you it was those obnoxious dragonets! I vow to kill them the first chance I get!” Blister slithered. Nautilus fearing killing the Dragonets wasn’t the brightest idea for Blister asked, “Isn’t there anyone besides your paranoid SandWings you can use to fight? Any other loyal SeaWings and NightWings?” Blister was about to smother him. “You’re forgetting me, Nautilus.” Pangasius was the last SeaWing Blister knew was loyal. He’s also one of the only animus SeaWings not from the royal line. He was everything Blister wanted; strategically speaking. He was loyal to Blister and an animus, who knew how to use his powers. Maybe she could use them to create a new army. SeaWing/NightWing hybrids with undying loyalty to her, willing to fight for their queen. So, instead, Blister said to Nautilus, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe there is one last way I can resurrect my army. Send your Talons of Peace dragons to find as many NightWings and SeaWings as you can. Send them down an underground bunker, 30 miles north of Burn’s Stronghold. We have some things to work on.” “Me and my big mouth,” Nautilus muttered Nautilus knew he would need some useful backup. But everyone he knew in the Talons of Peace was either dead, missing, or he was personally suspicious of. “Perhaps I could pay Fugu a tiny visit…..” There is only one simple word to describe the entirety of Fugu: Deformity. He was born with poisonous spines. (Why/How is unknown to this day.) Nevertheless, he was exiled to the many beach islands of the Sea Kingdom. This meant he could only swim within the shoreline of the beaches and couldn’t hunt any fish. It was hard on him, since he thought he didn’t do anything wrong. It was one morning on one of the many beach islands. The sun was rising. He saw some sea turtles go to the sea, when a familiar green SeaWing with black stripes flew down… “What do you want?”Nautilus gave Fugu a malicious smile. “Fugu! It’s great to see you! There’s no need for violence. Queen Blister justs asks for your help in a very special project.” Nautilus slyly replied. “Really. And what is this project you’re talking about?” Fugu asked, still cautious. “I don’t think we can tell you, yet.” Nautilus replied. Fugu rolled his eyes, “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Little did Fugu know, when he flew into the sky, he was never to be seen again. Blister and the rest of the Talons of Peace found more and more SeaWings and NightWings that were on the continent of Pyrrhia. All of them went into a small hideout in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. The SeaWings and NightWings were led to a gray filthy underground bunker. It was very tall, but very crowded. There were patches of mold and only a couple of rotting dragon corpses. There were nests scattered here and there, and many holed, out caves. Fugu realized what Nautilus brought him here for, but he realized too late. The Talons of Peace all flew up to the surface: and in their place, Blister. “Hello, my former subjects! You are all probably wondering why I brought you here. The reason? My army is falling apart. The SeaWings and NightWings have been gone for weeks and you are my last resort. Each of you will go into a specially designed...chamber. There each SeaWing will pair up with a NightWing and have a child.” She smiled an evil smile and continued. “And the soldiers will stand in front of these chambers to make sure you have your privacy.” There were only a few caves so not everyone was able to have a turn. Everyone tried to be the last pair in those caves. Suddenly, a Talons of Peace member came to Blister. “The Dragonets of Destiny require your appearance at Burn’s Stronghold.” Blister said, “Hooray. I get to see my sister after 20 years.” She thought for a few minutes. “Please fetch me a box with 2 dragonbite vipers. Then I’ll go.” She shouted to your soldiers, “Unless I suddenly die, NO ONE will leave this important job.” When Blister went there everything was going according to plan. One of the dragonbite vipers killed Burn. Everyone was running in panic in fear of the dragonbite viper. She just had to kill Blaze. But then a random SandWing held up a piece of jewelry she thought she’d never seen again: The Eye of Onyx. She then tried to take the throne the last way she knew how: force. Unfortunately the force of the Eye of Onyx killed her. It had been a few weeks since Blister left. Her soldiers were everywhere. They had very little food, except for lizards that scrawled around the basement. The SeaWings and NightWings were wondering what was going on above. One of Blaze’s soldiers was flying around the area. One of Blister’s soldiers decided to see what was going on. Apparently Blister and Burn were dead, and Thorn was the new Queen of the SandWings. The soldiers quickly heard the news and left their stations at once. The SeaWings and NightWings quickly heard the news. They all stood there looking at each other for a few minutes wondering what to do. Some of the dragons just flew off. They clearly didn’t want to be there. But most of the SeaWings and NightWings wanted to stay, take care of their soon-to-be-hatched hybrid dragonets. But they couldn’t go to the surface with their former families and their new eggs. They decided to stay in the bunker. Some of the NightWings would hunt for food, and the SeaWings would hunt for water. Some of the SeaWings and NightWing tended to the eggs, while the rest of the dragons decorated and revised the place. They then realised the hideout was empty, now that Blister was dead. They thought it’d be best off the eggs hatched under moonlight. Then, the dragonets started hatching. (Remember that some of the dragons weren’t forced into mating, so some of the dragonets didn’t exist/differed in age.) Celestial was also one of the NightWings with egg and was waiting ever so patiently for her son to hatch. Her mate had left the bunker and hoped he could take care of himself. She held her son’s egg in the bunker below. The first dragonet that came out was a boy. He was a quinacridone magenta. His underside had green glowing stripes. His wings had swirly shiny patterns. And when he found a fish swimming he leaped and pounced on it, ripping it’s flesh apart with his tiny teeth. His mother decided to name him Tunaslayer. Tunaslayer got very tired after that and waddled to his mother to go to sleep. His mother hoped she could take care of him by herself. One of the first eggs with powers was a livid dragonet. Well, her egg started off as a deep indigo. Then, her parents decided to put her egg on the windowsill. It was a full moon that night. Her parents were watching her egg, but noticed the egg suddenly changed from deep blue to a light blue-gray. Then, she hatched. She bared a strong resemblance to Prince Albatross, but her scales resembled more of chalcedony. Therefore, her name became Chalcedony. She didn’t have the teardrop scale so a bunch of dragons seemed disappointed. However, one of quick to conclude Chalcedony may have future vision powers. Her parents didn’t know how to test this was true. So they dismissed this idea. Another one of the eggs was blue with a few yellow specks. This was one of the eggs that hatched by the windowsill. One of the full moons shined on the egg, and out hatched a girl dragonet. Her wings were as wavy as the oceans. Her head however had a teardrop scale behind each eye. She could hear the minds of thousands of dragons below. So, if she could get out of the nest, she could get to her parents. Then, she felt extreme exuberance and joy headed towards her. It was her parents. “Daughter!” They both shouted. They cradled the dragonet as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were a golden yellow. Her back was a dark blue. The dragonet’s overall color resembled her mother’s earrings. “Ultramarine is your name, my dragonet.” Her father only wanted to show her off to the other dragons. “Come. We must go to the other dragons and show off your powers.” She didn’t know how to control her powers. As she was flying (or trying to fly) she landed with a thud and looked at her wings. They were very weak and flimsy. She then cried out to her parents, who saw her wings. They were worried she could never properly fly. In the midst, Fugu was trying to find his mate, who oddly disappeared. Most likely, ran off. As everyone was taking care of their own dragonets, Fugu saw a crack in his egg. It repeatedly wiggled and jumped. The egg cracked and out came an adorable dragonet. She was blue with a green underbelly. She had glowing spots that were star patterned. Fugu was dumbfounded by her beauty. She kept blinking , then simply crawled and snuggled in her dad’s arms. Fugu still had to think of a name. Fugu noticed a tiny droplet splash into a puddle. He went to see the puddle and noticed it was crystal clear. Fugu finally said, “I’ll name you Clearpool.” Clearpool happily replied, “Awrk!” As more, and more dragonets hatched, more and more supplies were running out. The dragon parents also kept complaining to each other. THey couldn’t live in a gigantic bunker the rest of their lives. It got worse when some of the dragons keeping a lookout found an army of dragons marching towards their direction. They would all be killed! It was then Hurricane of the SeaWings came up with a brilliant idea. He flew up and got every dragon’s attention. “What if we went underwater where no one would ever find us?” Every dragon seemed confused. One dragon replied, “We already are hidden and safe. What we need is more water and food!” Hurricane quickly replied, “Think about it. We could make an underwater city, which has plenty of water and fish. We could wear breathing masks! Is anyone, on board with the idea?” Everyone in the room happily agreed to the idea and also appointed Hurricane as the new ruler of Hyrdolia, the name of their underwater town. But timing was crucial, now more than ever. Hurricane decided they would build the makeshift base of the city and work on building it up after everyone moved in. About a week later, the workers announced they started building the city. Now they needed to add citizens. They walked ntowards the ocean shore. It was about midnight. It was then Clearpool realized she was going underwater. “Are there any animus SeaWings here? Anyone?” Hurricane asked. “Me.” A SeaWing flew into the air. He was a navy blue-gray SeaWing, he lifted his paw and said, “I enchant all the NightWings and NightWing hybrids moving to Hydrolia with the power to breathe underwater.” They all dove down as deep as they could. It was then, they found Hydrolia. Everyone swam towards the glistening city. Clearpool looked around and saw that every house was made out of seaweed. She was hoping to get a major upgrade soon. But then she turned and saw the Palace of Hydrolia next door. It turns out the workers were spending more time on the palace, than any other house! The palace was made of prismarine, a turquoise stone-like material. It wasn’t finished either, but she could tell it would be huge from the size. Clearpool couldn’t believe how unfair the housing situation was. But it was safe, and she still liked it. She tugged at her dad’s leg. Fugu asked, “What is it, Clearpool?” She asked Fugu, “Are we living here forever?” Fugu nodded. She then realized everyone here would live prosperously and safe forever. Little did she know, she would be entirely wrong….. A dragon was swimming out of the depths of the ocean. He was looking for something. Or someone. And he found them. A few of Blister's closest SandWing followers. They were still loyal to her after all this time. The dragon came and said, "Queen Blister is now dead. And we are going to have our vengeance! Their army is hidden down under the depths of the ocean that only my kind can naturally reach." One of the folllowers then asked, "Okay. We do have a plan for that so-called city, but what makes you better to execute the plan than us, besides the fact you can swim?" The dragon replied, "I have animus power." Possible Characters * Clearpool - Night/Sea Daughter of Fugu. Unlike her namesake, she was very calm and quiet. * Ultramarine - A telepathic Night/Sea hybrid, also one of Clearpool's best friends. Has very dark blue scales with a tiny yellow spot. Very small wings/cannot fly. * Chalcedony - A prophetic Night/Sea hybrid, One of Clearpool's best friends. Has very light blue scales. * Moonstone - Ultramarine and Chalcedony can combine into a Prophetic/Telepathic SilkWing. * Tunaslayer - Clearpool's Hot, Perfect Boyfriend. Has Red-Purple Scales. Flirts too much. * Oceanrunner - Armless Night/Sea hybrid. * Prince Abyss and Princess Trench - Royal Twins * Pangasius - Main Antagonist Trivia * This is the first fanon Cumulus officially "published" * This was ironically intended to be the 2nd fanon chronologically in his series * Under the Sea is a Little Mermaid reference * In case you're wondering, Chalcedony and Ultramarine are an LGBT relationship. * I did submit Chalcedony and Ultramarine art for the Pride Art thing. However, since I had limited colors, those are "draft" colors. Chalcedony is a lighter gray with a bit of light blue as well. Ultramarine would be a darker blue, with a bit of yellow somewhere. * Cumulus debating on putting a dragon with no arms in the book as a reference to Ming-Hua. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce)